


Our own side

by Shadow0kana



Series: With Fond Memories, Looking Forward [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Feelings, Fluff, Food-Lover Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Romantic date, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow0kana/pseuds/Shadow0kana
Summary: After spending time reminiscing old memories, the ineffables go on a date, and Crowley may have a new trinket to add to Aziraphale's growing collection.Now with art!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With Fond Memories, Looking Forward [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974439
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Our own side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jars (cas_bunny)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_bunny/gifts).



Thank _somebody_ , Aziraphale lost track of everything around him when he ate.

Crowley had taken his angel to a small restaurant; one he knew with absolute certainty Aziraphale had never been to. The demon was jittery, hand almost trembling on the tablecloth, and he needed his lover to be distracted from it. As far as Aziraphale was concerned, nothing worked as well as a whole new menu to explore.

Now he just had to wait until dessert.

The demon had spent so much time making sure everything would go as smoothly as possible. He had the ring, the best cakes and mousses had already been selected for his angel to taste. He had even ordered a bottle of Champagne to be served at the most critical moment.

The velvet box burned in his pocket.

“This is scrumptious,” the Angel moaned around his bite. “Would you like a taste my dear?”

Beads of sweat rolled down Crowley’s neck. He really needed to get this over with.

“N-Ngk…” he swallowed with great difficulties. “Nah, e-enjoy Angel.”

Aziraphale went back to happily finishing his salmon pastry, apparently blind to his companion’s struggle. He had been so excited when Crowley had pulled into the restaurant’s lot. There were fewer and fewer places they hadn’t tried in London, and so far, with its dim light, its wide, comfortable chair, and the stunning plates of delicacies, Aziraphale was hooked.

In front of him, Crowley was steadily descending in a panicked state. Dessert couldn’t come quickly enough. At this rate, he would crack before the angel finished his fish.

When finally, _finally_ , the angel put his fork down, dabbing at his mouth with his napkin, Crowley straightened in his chair.

It was time. _It was time._

Oh somebody, Crowley was _not ready_. He gulped, grasping the box in his pocket and hiding it in his hand, under the table. He looked at his angel from behind his sunglasses. His sweet, beautiful, bastard angel. His companion of the last six thousand years.

_Our own side._

How could he not be ready? Crowley’s fingers tightened around the box.

The server quickly came to clean the table of the finished meal, refilling their glasses before bringing the sumptuous arrangement of sweets before Aziraphale. Crowley watched as his angel wiggled in his seat.

Aziraphale saw the small card on his plate at the last second, just as he was about to dig into a delicious-looking red velvet cake.

It was his cue. Crowley silently slipped from his seat.

“What’s this?” Aziraphale unfolded the small card, his eyes squinting in confusion.

**_Look down Angel_ **

Moving his gaze to his companion, he first saw the empty chair before turning to his side. He was greeted by the sight of his darling demon kneeling on the floor, his sunglasses resting on his head. The sight of Crowley’s yellow eyes, the demon so vulnerable and open, made his heart jump in his chest. Was he…?

“Angel - Aziraphale.” Crowley’s voice was rough with emotion.

Aziraphale couldn’t advert his eyes. He was vaguely aware of the attention being on them, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“We’ve – we’ve been together for a long time, you and I,” the kneeling demon started. His voice was trembling with emotion. Aziraphale had never heard it so soft. “Six thousand years.”

A small, loving smile answered him.

“And,” Crowley had to pause for a second. He lowered his voice, keeping his next words only for Aziraphale’s ears. “And I want to be there for the next six thousand. Or more.”

Long fingers opened the small black velvet box, presenting its content to the wide-eyed angel in front of him.

“If you’ll have me.”

Time stood still as an angel and a demon looked at each other. Around them, the people were silently watching, holding their breaths. A tear ran down Aziraphale’s cheek. Then a second.

“My dearest…” he sobbed, one of his hands coming to rest on the demon’s face. “Of course, I – I will have you.”

Relief broke on Crowley’s face as he surged to his feet to kiss his angel.

His fiancé.

People cheered around them, but they didn’t pay any attention, too wrapped up in each other to care about their audience.

His forehead pressed against Aziraphale’s, Crowley wiped the angel’s tears with his thumb.

“Angel…” He sat back in his chair, taking Aziraphale’s hand to gently slide the golden ring on his finger. “We’re on our own side.”

“Yes, my beloved.”

The angel looked at his serpent with so much love, the demon had to grip the table to stay upright.

“Our own side.”


End file.
